the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
RC-3
RC-3 was a command war robot created by NoHead Combat Extermina for the NoHead Robot Army by 2007. Biography Origins A C2 F7 war robot, RC-3 was created by NoHead Combat Extermina for the NoHeads no later than 2007 to serve in their Robot Army under the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Since the F7 robots did not have a standard alphanumeric series designation, the name "RC-3" was selected for the unit from a shortened version of the unique identification code assigned to the war robot because he succeeded RC-2 as commander, who had supplanted RC-1. First NoHead War RC-3 commanded several sub-units, including the Builders under RC-31. RC-3 fought in the NoHead Cataclysm, where he was targeted by the leader of the Council of Outcasts, Lady Valora. Lord Ressammes covered her by scouting the area for hiding NoHeads. However, RC-3 was rescued by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who killed Valora with assistance from Mr. Formidable NoHead. Between the wars In 2019, RC-3 realized that the second apprentice of Merlin was intruding inside the Fifth NoHead Base and attacked him from behind. The wizard retaliated and blasted off a piece of RC-3 before retreating into a corridor where Mr. Stupid NoHead awaited him. He would eventually show the piece of RC-3's hull to S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence to prove the command unit had encountered him. Second NoHead War Baby Intelligence united the scattered S.M.S.B. forces with the Police Grand Army. The Grand Army started recapturing city after city and were gathering in preparation for the Battle of the Golden Gates. RC-3 led the NoHead forces that finally engaged the Police Grand Army at the Golden Gates, where he had been leading millions of war robots intending to use the complex as a base. The battle began when RC-3 was shot in the arm by S.M.S.B. member Force Baby and disabled. As the robot forces opened fire, RC-3, who was immobilized but still functional, was carted off by several angry robots. He was thus absent for the rest of the battle, which was won by the Grand Army. With their victory, the Grand Army prepared to assault the Yellowstone Base. In response to the new threat, the war robot commander increased security at the camps before preparing to meet the approaching Grand Army. However, the terrain thwarted his initial attempts to locate the Grand Army forces, with long range war robot patrols becoming mired in soft ground. RC-3 led the NoHead forces that finally engaged the Grand Army outside Yellowstone. As RC-3 looked on, his forces proceeded to demolish the outgunned officers, sending them into a retreat after their shield finally fell to the onslaught. The commander reported the Grand Army retreat to his command station and received orders to send his tanks in pursuit. Before long, the surviving officers were considering a surrender to the advancing war robots, but it never came to be. Only the actions of Telekinibabe cost RC-3 this final victory. Telekinibabe unintentionally managed to destroy the control station, deactivating RC-3's army as well as the commander himself. Characteristics Like all war robots, RC-3 was created solely to wage war. The robot's programming was based around collecting and compiling tactics and plans for battle, and his personality was limited. His metallic face bore no expression and there was no inflection in his voice. Through his programming, which was masculine, RC-3 was fiercely loyal to the NoHeads and saw himself and his robotic divisions as extensions of the will of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Masculine programming Category:RC command war robots Category:Villains